Justice league: Project Zeus
by Superemopowerz
Summary: *Title change* Imagine Alex in the Justice League universe. This take's place before the league is formed.


**After finishing Prototype 2 I was pretty angry. So I had this idea. **

* * *

The city was loud, had tall skyscrapers, bright lights, beautiful views, the sounds of people moved about...

Its as if the outbreak never happen and never would. Everyone walk as if their's no care in the world. And none of them noticed a hooded figure observing from a roof of a building. For normal people they would think the hooded figure was a normal person, but he was not a normal person he was Alex Mercer.

_("Where the hell am I?")_

Alex scan the area with his electric blue eyes. To him it didn't make any sense how this happen. One minute he was driving a helicopter to the ocean with the nuke attached to it. When he got enough distance from NYZ he dropped it and detonated underwater. He knew would survive because he did it before. Realizing something was wrong he drop down to the alley and head to the crowds of people.

...

Alex continue to walk aimlessly in deep thought, thinking how did the town heal so fast. Alex stop and sat on the nearest bench that was available.

"I need to find out what is going on here."

Zeus walk for another half hour until he finally got to his destination an Internet café_._ He went to the nearest computer and type "Outbreak 2012 NYZ." He found no search result. Alex stared at the computer dumbstruck. Alex would have continued to stare at the computer if the news had not caught his attention. The TV showed at man and girl in tights with a giant "S" on the chest flying and fighting a bunch of thugs trying to rob a bank. Alex was stunned by this, he never thought that was possible.

_(____"What the fuck is this?"__ ")_

Zeus notice where this fight was taking place. Alex quickly left the café, went to the nearest ally and jump to the top of the building. With a grin on his face he started to ran to the destination.

"Looks like this isn't going to be boring after all."

…

Alex stood there and watch as the two superheroes fighting the robbers. But what really caught him by surprise was that when the robbers fired at them the bullets bounce off of them. A mischievous grin pop on Alex's face.

("_Well this is certainly interesting._")

While the hooded figure was in deep thought he and the superheroes did not notice a person with a metallic body came out of the bank and charged at the superheroes. The metal beast attack both of the superheroes as they fell the metal beast yelled.

"Superman!"

Alex watch from a distance, he saw that all the robbers are down and the only the metal beast remain.

…

Superman was able to get up and was surprise that Metallo was here.

"Metallo! What are you doing here?"

"That none of your business. You should be more worried about yourself!"

Metallo then fired some sort of green beams at both of them and Alex saw both Superman and Supergirl take the hits and cry out of pain. Metallo came closer and it was there that Alex noted the man's chest open. To reveal a large glowing green rock and that seemed to tell him that glowing hunk of stone was a lot more dangerous than it looked. Now Alex was wondering what to do should he help Superman and Supergirl or he could watch and see what well happen next.

("_Oh what to do. This is really a hard decision._")

"Ohh what hell I might as well join sense I'm so bored right now."

Alex jump leaving a small carter.

…

Metallo waited for the smoke to clear up and there he saw a hooded man approach him in a calm fashion. Before he could response the hooded figure punch him with inhuman speed and strength, he flew 10 feet away and smashing into the armored van . The van was caved in and sent back a bit much to the surprise of the onlookers and to the heroes as they had not expected that. As for Mettallo he was expecting that the hooded figure to be screaming in pain with a broken hand, wrist, and arm. But he was not suspecting to fly 10 feet away from single punch and not crashing into the armored van.

Unknowingly Alex didn't notice that Superman was using his x-ray vision to see who this mysterious meta-human that showed up. Superman got to see the hooded figure's face, he had a extremely pale complexion, blue eyes, brown hair, and looked like he was mid to early twenties . When Alex turned and approached Superman and his cousin, Superman stopped cold. He could see those eyes...those electric blue eyes showed someone who lost his humanity, a person who had no purpose in this world.

("_Its like this person is hanging on one sting of humanity he has left_.")

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important you may call me... Zeus."

That's when Supergirl push Zeus to the side from a very angry Metallo. She ended up taking the full attack and caved a near by car.

"That was unnecessary."

Zeus glared at Supergirl as if she was his next target, but Superman intervened.

"Supergirl is not your enemy he is."

Superman pointed to Metallo and charged at him. Superman was about to hit Metallo until he fired that green beam and Superman flew were Supergirl was. Seeing as this was pointless Alex changed his biomass in his arms to musclemass.

Now that really caught the attention of everyone that was in the area including Superman, Supergirl and Metallo. Alex smirked, this is really going to be interesting. Metallo slammed his fist at Alex. For a second Metallo thought he was dead. Then something unsuspected happen the hooded man picked up the arm and ripped it off like it was paper.

"You think that attack can kill me?"

The armored villain fired his green beams at Alex, but it had no effect on him whats so ever. Alex changed his biomass into his blade.

"What the hell are you?"

Not answering Alex charged at him. Metallo started to panicked and fired his green lasers, Alex dodged all the laser.

("This is way to easy! A leader hunter is more fun then this!")

Alex's blade stabbed Metallo chest. As Alex dig deeper in his chest it finally hit and broke his Kryptonite heart. Looking down at his latest victim, he didn't notice Superman and his cousin approach him.

"Who or what are you?"

"Yea who are you only me and Superman can hurt Metallo that badly?"

"My name is not important. Like I said before you may call me Zeus. And no I can not control lighting or thunder."

"OK... then where did you come from and what was that you do to your arms?

"Look we can play twenty question all day or you can take that metal fucker back to where ever you take him."

When Superman and Supergirl turn Zeus charged his biomass in legs and bursts up in the air and started to glide away. Alex grinned thinking this place wasn't going to be boring after all.

Superman and Supergirl looked up to were Zeus was "flying" too and then looking back at the small carter he left.

"That was unexpected. So what so you think Superman about our new superhero?"

"To be frank I have no idea. His powers are different then anything I have ever seen."

"You can say that again. Any way lets go home."

Before leaving Superman still remembered the man's eyes piercing his soul, it looked like he had little but to no humanity left.

("No. I'm thinking to much about this.")

…

Zeus dropped to the nearest roof top. Alex dropped down to the allay and started to walk to unknown destination.

"This place is... interesting. Especially that Superman and Supergirl."

* * *

**Well there you have finally finish this. Originally I wanted to finish this after my ACT's but before I knew it the AP exams started. So i had to rush this tell me if there is any mistakes or something.  
**


End file.
